Planting Seeds
by Surviving Sheika
Summary: He waits for her under their tree. But will she arrive? Can they survive the news she bears or will they end in tragedy? What have the Fates planned? A Hadephone Valentine. Rated to be safe!


**Hi! Okay I haven't written any Greek Mythology Scenes yet so this is new for you. I can't stay long, I'm tired b/c this has been a long day that I've spent writing. So check my profile for a description of a scene. Okay but since today is Valentines Day (or Singles Awareness Day)(or as I call it Eros Day) I wanted to upload some scenes. I also wrote several Zelda scenes too. Please enjoy! I think you should be able to identify the God and Goddess in this scene :). Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated, but no flames please!**

He lounged under the shade of a tree; it was a very special tree, a pomegranate tree they had planted together. The wind blew gently, dancing with branches and causes the shadows to jump and play over his skin. Next to him was a small, black box tied with a pink bow.

The wind blew again and this time carried the sound of her voice. She was calling him, but he couldn't tell from where. He stood hastily, his black peplos flapping in the wind. He glanced around frantically, trying to find her. He knew that something was wrong by the sound of her voice. She came stumbling off the path and into the small grove of trees. Her eyes were puffy and red; a few stray tears were making a slow path down her delicate face. Her chiton was wrinkled and stained in a few places; her scarf was tangled and knotted.

Flowers wilted in her presence, sharing in her sorrow and a trail of tear drops could be seen coming down the path. His eyes sparked with red anger and he asked gently, "Who did this? Who has made you so upset?" His voice was gentle but he could not hide the anger in it. She knew from practice that it was not an anger directed at her but at anyone who would dare hurt her, emotionally or physically. She knew that he would stop at nothing to make sure she was happy, even if it meant hurting himself in the process.

She took a few shaky steps towards him but he reached her in three short steps. Without any hesitation he took her into his arms. He held her to his chest and gently pressed his face into her hair. She sniffled quietly and relaxed into his arms.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

She looked up at him though shining hazel eyes; she looked deep into his maroon eyes, trying to see if he was serious. She couldn't believe that he could say that about her when she was clearly far from beautiful. He simply smiled back at her and said again, "You're beautiful," and kissed her forehead.

She lowered her eyes, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. He held her close and rested his head on her auburn hair. Finally she told him what had upset her. She had been forbidden to visit him by her father.

At the sound of this he pulled away slightly. He lifted her chin so that she looked into his eyes, now tinted with a fiery red. Tears were flowing freely down her face now. He stared at her and asked quietly if she truly believed that he would allow this to happen. She continued crying. "No one," he told her, "No one can keep me away from you. Not my brother, nor my father, nor our great mother, can keep me away from you." He leaned down and kissed her deeply, full of passion. He kissed her with such passion that he knees went weak beneath her and he supported her by wrapping his arm around her waist.

All around them the wind blew, playing in the branches of the surrounding trees and scattering the petals of flowers so that they surrounded the couple and hid them from view of any passersby.

The flower petals settled and he remembered something. He released his arm from around her waist and settled her on the ground. He retrieved the small black box and joined her on the ground. He wiped away her tears and placed the box in her lap, on top of the soft, pink fabric of her chiton. She untied the bow and lifted the top off the box. She gasped and tears sprang to her eyes anew. Inside was a small heart shaped pomegranate. Gently she lifted it out of the box. It was definitely alive but she could feel something special about it. With curious eyes she looked over at the god beside her. He explained that it was enchanted so that no matter how much or how many times she ate it, as long as their love was alive, it would grow again and again.

"I will always love you," she said, her voice like the melody of angels.

"My heart will always be with you."


End file.
